sakifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hajime Tanegashima
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SayuriMatsuri page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 00:54, June 1, 2012 Heya. I saw your post on my page and I have to say, thanks for dropping by. I would love to play with you sometime. As for your question on where to play Mahjong for free, I've searched around and found that Tenhou is overall the best client to use. Can pretty much download the free PC client version or use the web client to play. I've tried out the others and just feel that Tenhou is overall the best. 01:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC)SayuriMatsuri Oh, I thought there was a free version of the desktop client. I guess I may be wrong. Anyways, here a link for all your Tenhou needs and a bit more: http://arcturus.su/tenhou/index.html - Just look at the topics on the side and it should be easy from there. Hope to see you on this weekend. SayuriMatsuri 15:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hajime I'm assuming you're a fan of her? 20:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) No, lol. Just a coincidence. My favourite character is Koromo ^^ Hajime Tanegashima 08:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Koromo is my favorite, too, as you can see by my userpage. <3 --Weirdowithcoffee Ah. I figured the 7447 lobby might be too idle. If you want, you could try frequenting the lobby for /u/'s games now: http://tenhou.net/0/?L2637 - we just established things recently, so it'll still be a bit before we have people around for games a lot. We're using the channel #/u/Mahjong on irc.rizon.net if you wish to come join in. I have faith that a lot will come out of making this lobby and irc channel. SayuriMatsuri 06:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiroe's and Kinue's mother So, about the latest chapter of Achiga, in the preview, we can see an adult woman. Her face resembles Hiroe's and her hair color is the same of Kinue's. My bet? It's their mother and probably Toki's doctor. Since they all are from Osaka, it think it's likely. Anyone willing to take bets? ^^Hajime Tanegashima 09:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thats a good bet. I think i will go with her being related to Funakubo (FunaQ). Maybe her aunt or something. King-Slayer 18:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, it seems I was right for the most part. Her name is Atago Masae, being the "Atagoma Sae" of the anime sub I watched an obvious mistranslation. Instead of Toki's doctor, she's Senriyama's coach. I should have guessed that too ^^;Hajime Tanegashima 22:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I was leaning toward that myself but since you took it, I decieded to go a different route :). Kinda odd to be related to the Atagos and be at a rival school though. King-Slayer 23:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I wish LOl i wish i could translate them and take credit but i can't. I did find what annon people have translated and put some of the info on the wiki. Ladyanime21 (talk) 18:32, October 12, 2012 (UTC)